Child of Power
by Frejennix
Summary: A child of extrordinary power comes to the Xavier Institute. Who is she, and why did one of the mutants see her in her dreams? !Warning: Lots of OC's! Rating: T /M. Read at your own risk!


A/N: I think I'm planning on putting up all of the half finished fics that I have saved on my computer up onto so I can get feedback on them and see if they're even worth continuing. That's why I've put up 3 fics in 2 days, in case you were wondering.

---

**Child of Power**

**---**

**Chapter 1: Portents**

**----**

At the Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, it used to be common for there to be at least three explosions before ten o' clock on a daily basis.

But that was before the mutant named Jenny Jordan, codenamed _Hecate_, came to the school.

And how did her arrival stem the flow of mass destruction and chaos that disturbed the school's morning routine?

Simple. She knew how to cook.

On this particular morning, however, Jenny was dangerously close to setting something on fire, something that hadn't happened in over three months. She was so tired that she could barely see straight, let alone make enough breakfast for over 60 mutant children.

Thankfully, her best friend, Markus Ivanov, codenamed _Paladin_, chose that moment to enter the kitchen, just back from his early morning danger room session. Seeing Jenny swaying slightly, her drooping, all his protective instincts instantly kicked in. "Hey, hey, hey!" Markus yelped, dashing to her side and narrowly rescuing her from setting her dark auburn hair on fire. "Watch it, Sparky!"

"Huh?" Temporarily awakened, Jenny looked down at the charred piece of pancake batter with surprise. "Oh...thanks, Marky." she said, gratefully, yawning widely. "I'm just not fully functional today, apparently."

"What's wrong?" Markus asked, concerned. He placed his hand on her forehead, checking her for a fever. "Are you sick?"

"No..." she said with another enormous yawn. "Just tired."

"Why?"

"It's the dream again." she said, knowing that he would understand what she meant.

He did understand. For the past few nights, Jenny had been plagued by visions of a tiny five-year-old girl with black hair and violet eyes. Though the dreams varied slightly, they always contained the same theme; when the child was feeling some sort of strong emotion, amazing and terrible things would happen.

"What happened this time?" Markus asked, starting to drag her away from the stove and towards the table.

"You know, I really should be making breakfast..."

"Bullshit." he snapped. "Just use your powers to do it for once. We need to talk about this."

"...Fine." she grumbled, waving her hand in the direction of the stove. A shower of blue and purple sparkles shot from her outstretched hand, and for a moment, all the materials that she was using to create a suitable breakfast glowed…

…and then they sprang into action. Ingredients mixed themselves and pans and pots began moving about, while the oven mitts supervised everything, and took plates out of the cabinets, collecting the prepared food and brining it into the dining hall.

Markus led her to the table, and pulled out chairs for both of them. After they both were seated, Markus spoke.

"Okay, talk."

She stared out the window, her lower lip trembling slightly. "This time, she was…she was crying over the body of a teenage boy. And over them, a red hurricane was forming. And when she finally lifted her head, I could see…she was crying _blood_, Markus."

"…You should tell the Professor, Jenya." He said softly. "Remember the last time you had reoccurring dreams like this?"

She did remember. The last time something like this had happened, she had dreamed of her and Markus, with their powers manifested, as they stood over the broken and bleeding body of Markus' father.

Markus had been her best friend since childhood, when they grew up as neighbors in Trumbull, Connecticut. Markus' father was an alcoholic, and when he got very drunk, which was often, Markus would sneak over to Jenny's house to take refuge there.

Jenny's family, though devout fanatics of the weird and wacky, were kind and compassionate people. They took Markus in, and he soon became a part of their family, so much so that he lived more at their house than he did at his own.

When the mutant crisis came about, the Jordan family was one of the strongest supporters of mutant rights, and none was more dedicated than Jenny herself. She organized meetings and groups at school, proclaiming mutant rights; even before she discovered that she was one.

She had found out when she accidentally brought her stuffed animal collection to life, right in front of Markus and her mother. They were amazed, and frightened, but they accepted her.

However, not all were as understanding as her family. Soon the neighborhood had found out, and Markus' father was livid. He demanded that Markus stay away from her, saying that even though he was already worthless, he need not make it worse by associating with mutant scum. That fight was the worst he and his father had ever had. His father had locked him in the cellar; saying that he could come out what he grew a sense of decency.

And it had only gotten worse when Jenny herself came over to see why Markus hadn't come over.

Both father and son had heard her at the exact same time. Markus pounded on the door, pleading with his father to leave her alone, to spare her, to have mercy. But Andrei Ivanov had never been one for mercy. He left his son in the cellar, pounding on the door demanding to be let out, and had abused Jenny, both verbally and physically. He told her that she was worthless, mutant scum, but since she looked so pretty, he could think of a use for her.

Jenny had screamed for Markus, afraid of using her powers on his father for fear of killing him by accident. Markus heard her scream, and somehow, through sheer willpower and the overwhelming rage he felt towards his father, he triggered his mutation.

With one final punch, he had thrown the door off its hinges, and raced up to his father's room, where Andrei was attempting to tie Jenny to his bed. Markus had picked his father up, threw him clean through the wall of his house, and had merely watched in contempt as his father fell two stories to his death on the pavement below.

They had left that very night, after explaining the situation to Jenny's family, who had given them the necessary means to get to Westchester, New York. They had been planning to send Jenny to attend the Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters the following year—a school that they believed to be for mutants. Since then they have made the institute their home, winning the respect of the younger students and the teachers with Jenny's endless kindness and understanding and Markus' undying loyalty to her.

But now it was happening again. Jenny bit her lip as she looked at Markus.

"I'm scared, Markus." She whispered, shivering. "I don't want…_that_…to happen again."

"Neither do I, Jen." Markus murmured, drawing her into an embrace. "But we need to tell someone."

"…Okay. Let's go find the professor."


End file.
